


Fractured Glass

by DesertLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Engagement, F/M, Mercy76, Rekindled Lovd, proposal, propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: They may not be the same as they once were but they still have each other.





	Fractured Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).



> A (belated) birthday present for a friend. Sorry about how much it sucks, dude!

Angela Ziegler was many things. She was a doctor. She was a friend. She was fearless. She was also hopelessly in love with Jack Morrison and lucky for her, he felt exactly the same. She didn't understand why or how but that didn't stop her being thankful that he did. Despite the damage six years apart had done to them both, their love, albeit fractured, still lived on. The doctor was intoxicated by him. Back before Switzerland, back before he became Soldier: 76, Strike Commander Jack Morrison had stolen her heart and he still held it. Not that Angela minded of course. She loved Jack like no tomorrow. There was no one she would rather be with. No one. Even if he was barely Jack anymore.

Sure, he still looked like Jack and spoke like Jack and even sometimes acted like Jack but it wasn't the same. There was something about him that just...wasn't Jack. Six years had drastically changed him just as it had her. His morals seem to be more twisted than before, determined to do whatever was necessary to complete the mission. He wasn't acting like Jack anymore. He was acting like Gabriel used to and that? That scared the hell out of her. She knew how Gabriel's story went - she had helped progress it, after all - and she didn't want that for Jack. Angela hadn't wanted it for anyone. But if this was the Jack she was left with, she'd adapt. He still had her heart and she refused to take it back from him.

That was what had led to her being where she was. Wearing her best dress - knee length with a blue floral design -, she wandered through a piece of the Gibraltar base that had yet to be modernised. It was still overgrown and in a somewhat ruined state. But someone had tried to clear it. Fairy lights that twinkled in the dusk adorned every wall and a path of rose petals led her to her destination. Angela had a feeling she knew who had left them. Who else would go to such effort? A scoff left her as she reached the end of the trail. At the end lay a decorated table wth a chair either side but she was there alone. "Of course he'd stand me up on a date he planned." She rolled her eyes, unaware of someone sneaking up behind her.

"Did you say something, Angie?" An oh-so-familiar voice murmured from behind her as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Besides, we have six years worth of dates to catch up on, don't we?" That caused Angela to raise an eyebrow as she turned to face her partner. Whilst he had notably aged, she could still see her Jack. The same stunning pair of eyes and the slight smirk that his smile always held. A wide smile broke out on her face.

"I was criticising you for being late." She laughed softly, slipping their hands together as they lazily moved towards the table. "But it seems I was mistaken, schatz." Angela couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Jack reached over to pull the chair out for her. "Da-" The expression of gratitude died in throat as her eyes fell back into him.

Jack Morrison was on one knee in front of her with the widest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face. But it wasn't the smile that caught her attention. No, it was the open box in his hands that did. "Angela Ziegler. You are the most wonderful, beautiful and hardworking person I've ever met - you're also one of the stubbornest. But every day I'm with you, you make me smile like a complete idiot and take my breath away. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with, Angie. So, will you marry me?" With that, he opened the box to present the ring inside it.

Angela felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the ring for a few moments, fully comprehending what he'd said. Then she started to laugh. "Did you really have to ask?" A wide smile broke out on her face as she stared at him. "Ja, Jack. I will marry you. Mein Gött, there is nothing that could of made me say no."


End file.
